In many computer programs, selecting content involves the use of a cursor control device such as a mouse, touchpad, or a finger or stylus if using a touch screen. Selecting content is an example of a user operation that can be difficult under certain circumstances. As an example, to select 25 characters from a long line of text sometimes requires the cursor to move about 400 pixels horizontally without drifting more than about 10 pixels above or below the center of the line. This is difficult to do under the best circumstances and can be impossible for users with impaired dexterity.